


Corporate greed takes another

by Lesbian_daydreamer



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No beta we kayak like Tim, They are so in love, Valentine's Day, post valentine's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_daydreamer/pseuds/Lesbian_daydreamer
Summary: Martin buys something. Jon is not a fan...Or is he?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Corporate greed takes another

They never celebrated valentine's day past getting a card or chocolates for each other. Jon claimed the whole day was just corporate greed and refused to celebrate. Martin being the poet loved the holiday and indulged as much as he could. Just once he’d gotten Jon flowers with his card; Jon had gotten surprisingly flustered. The day after valentines was always a little saddening, even more so when Martin saw all the valentines things on clearance. It was supposed to be a quick in an out but the piles of red and pink had distracted him. Some lines about lost love and last chances came to him but were chased away as he spotted something. Sitting in a clearance basket was a plain red heart-shaped pillow. It was cheap and tacky so Martin naturally had to buy it. Jon would absolutely love it or he would roll his eyes as far back as they could go, either way, it was a win in Martin’s opinion. The heart cushion got its own bag at checkout and was carried with more purpose than the groceries.   
“I’m home!” Martin called as he walked in the door.  
“Hello, the movie industry needs rebooting.” Jon was on the couch determinedly trying to watch television.   
“You don’t have to watch it if it isn’t good you know.”   
“No Martin, this is a challenge. I am going to finish this movie no matter how awful it is.” Martin rolled his eyes and continued into the kitchen. The nonperishable groceries were left on the table for a later date, for now, it was time for operation pillow. Grabbing the cushion he traveled to the living room and sat on the other end of the couch.   
“So what’s wrong with the movie.” he positioned the pillow over his chest.  
“It’s nothing like the book, the dialogue is too quiet while the action scenes are abhorringly loud and there is something going on with the lighting so it's mysteriously dark in some scenes. The whole production is awful.”   
“Oh no.”   
“Oh no indeed,” Jon sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “how was the store?”   
Martin shrugged, determined to let Jon discover the pillow himself, “It was alright, all the valentines things are on clearance.”   
“Hm good riddance.” Jon scoffed before thinking better, “Ah I’m sorry I forget how much you like the day-” his head jerked to Martin and his eyes fell on the pillow, “What is that.”   
“A pillow.” Martin smirked.  
“A pillow?”  
“A heart-shaped pillow to be specific.”   
“Why exactly did you buy a heart-shaped pillow?”  
“Cause I liked it and I thought you might find it cute.” Jon looked between the pillow and Martin’s face and rolled his eyes.  
“Corporate greed claims another.” He crawled to the other end of the couch, moved the pillow and flopped down on Martin’s chest.  
“You don’t like it?”   
“Didn’t say that.”  
“So you do like it.”  
“Didn’t say that either.” Jon twisted till he was facing the television and squeezed the pillow to his chest.   
“Then what are you saying?” Martin received no response as Jon resumed trying to watch his movie. 

The heart pillow was eventually forgotten as the days went on; however, it kept appearing in random places. Martin found it shoved under Jon’s regular pillow in bed, in Jon’s chair at the table, and on the floor in front of the couch. Whenever he would ask Jon about it he would shrug and change the subject. It was mid-March when the pillow was brought up again. Martin was again home from the store, this time with clearance easter candy, and Jon was on the couch; however, instead of watching a movie this time he was asleep. He was asleep in Martin’s jumper and the infamous pillow was squashed to his chest. Martin grinned and went to put the groceries away. When Jon woke up Martin was sitting in the armchair completely unbothered.   
“Hi.”  
“Hi, you have a nice nap?”  
“Yes quite.” Jon stretched as his body came online.  
“Glad to see my weakness to corporate greed is coming in handy.”  
“What?” Martin gestured to the pillow still sandwiched between Jon and the couch; only then did Jon truly seem to become aware and jerked up as if the pillow had shocked him. “Um, I can explain?”   
“Oh, can you?”   
“Yes.” Martin made an encouraging gesture. “Ah well you see I was tired and I wasn’t thinking clearly when I laid down, so it was just on the couch and I must have slept on it without knowing,” Jon answered very matter of factly.   
“That’s the reason?”  
“Yes absolutely.” Jon crossed his legs and unconsciously situated the pillow in his lap.   
“And the fact that I keep finding it in places you normally would be?”  
“Purely coincidence.”  
“Not cause you keep leaving it in these places?” Martin stood from the armchair and crossed the room to sit next to Jon.  
“Precisely.”   
“Cause you don’t think this pillow is cute?”  
“Not in the slightest.” Jon slid over until he was firmly situated across Martin’s lap.   
Martin smiled and kissed the top of Jon’s head, “I love you, you silly man.”  
Jon grinned, “I love you too.”


End file.
